


Meet the Marauders

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah... their first meeting... YEE
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Meet the Marauders

-James' POV-

It was my first time to Hogwarts. I was 11. In case you were wondering, I'm talking about the first time I met the other Marauders. Yes, even Peter Petigrew. I want to write this down, before… before He comes. You-Know-Who.

Anyway, back to the point. 

I stepped hesitantly onto the Hogwarts Express and wanted goodbye to my parents as the train started moving. I began to panic, not finding any open compartments. Quickly, I slipped into one that only had one boy in it.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I said.

The boy shrugged. "Whatever."

I put away my trunk and sat down across from the boy, who was silently staring at me.

After a few minutes, I had to break the silence.

"So, I'm James. Who are you?"

"Sirius."

"Seriously?"

We both laughed, and I felt the tension break.

"I know, right?" Sirius said. "I'm just glad Mom didn't call me Joking. That would've fit my personality better."

I laughed again. "So, what house so you want to get into? I definitely want Griffindor."

"Me too! The rest of my family is in Slytherin, though." 

We simultaneously said, "Ugh," and rolled our eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I was in Slytherin," I admitted.

"Same here," Sirius agreed. "Hey, I think that's the snack cart."

We kept talking. Time passed. Eventually, we heard muffled chatting on the other side of the door, and a knock.

After exchanging a glance with Sirius, I said, "Come in!"

An annoyed looking boy, followed by a more cautious boy, stomped in and sat down.

"There, Peter," the annoyed boy said. "Happy?" 

He glanced at Sirius and me and sighed. "Sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Remus, and this is Peter." Peter waved slightly, and we introduced ourselves.

That was our first meeting. We grew close very quickly, and were calling ourselves the Marauders before the end of the first year.

-3rd Person POV-

James looked up from his writing as Lily called, "Help!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" James jumped in between his wife and You-Know-Who. "Take Harry! Protect yourself!"

That was the night James died. That was the night a legend was created. It never really could've happened without the Marauders, could it have?

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome! XD


End file.
